Shado X Neko
Shadow x Neko ' ' Tfw you’re writing this fanfic a month after you traded off chaos ' ' The pencil fell to the floor as class began. Shadow, out of the corner of his eye, finds that the person sitting next to him dropped their pencil. He bent down to pick it up, only to be hit in the head. “Ow..” He rubbed his head, hearing the same ‘ow’ from the person next to him. He was face to face with the talk of the school—a gorgeous girl distant from everyone. “S-sorry.” Both of them bowed, hitting their heads together yet again. “Here’s your pencil.” Shadow hastily grabbed it, returning it back to the girl. “Thanks.” She nodded, returning to her nap on the desk. *This is her, huh? She’s pretty, but doesn’t seem diva-ish like the other girls. She’s in my class this year, maybe I’ll get lucky.* Shadow looked down at his Date a Live phone background. *Or..maybe I should worry about making sure I’m not a target again this year.* He swaps out his phone background for a plain one, sighing as class began. The lectures were the same, the lessons were as expected. ' ' But something was different, especially sitting next to this girl. ' ' The lunch bell rang. “Don’t forget to do pages 2-13 for homework.” The teacher nagged as the students eagerly pushed their way out of seats. “Yo, Shadow.” A hand waved from the doorway. That voice was familiar. Jonathan, one of Shadow’s friends from last year, slid into the class. “It’s a shame you were put into 2A this year. Man, they put me all the way at 2C!” He groaned. “There’s nobody I know in my class too..and—“ “Hey, Jonathan, can you hold that thought? I’ve got a question.” Shadow whispered, eyeing the girl who was now by the window, looking outside. “Well..what’s bugging you on the first day?” Jonathan concerningly asked. “Who’s..that over there?” He pointed towards the girl at the window. Jonathan stroked his chin. “Not many people know a thing about her. When she moved here last year, all anyone knew about her was her name.” He explained. “W-what’s her name?” Shadow enthusiastically requested. “You seem to be really worked up about this..” Jonathan winked suggestively. “Shut up, just tell me her name. I’ll even give you some of my lunch.” ' ' “Well, if you put it that way, that’s an offer I can’t refuse. Her name’s Neko.” Jonathan muttered, with his hand over his mouth. Shadow stared blankly at the girl, still staring out the window. “Isn’t she gonna eat lunch..?” He murmured. “What’d you say about lunch? Oh, yeah! What part of your lunch are you gonna give me? What are you having for lunch?” Jonathan pestered. Shadow smiled. Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all. ' ' The rest of the day flew before Shadow could grasp it all. As he jotted down his homework assignments for the day, he stole glances at the girl next to him. For some reason, she was beaming brightly. Everyone’s attention seemed to have slid to her direction. The bell rang, and she immediately slipped something out of her pocket. ' ' A crowd of boys were hovering by the classroom entrance. Shadow sighed, already knowing where this was going. *Boys really stooped this low to try and confess after seeing her once.* He thought. If Shadow was a girl, he would definitely be lesbian. ' ' The smile on her face and the reflection in her eyes weren’t lying to Shadow. As he looked down at her phone, the crowd of boys began to make their move towards her. Shadow’s eyes widened. This could be the end of her popularity—on the first day?! “H-hey, turn that off, quick!” He urgently whispered, but too late. The crowd around her quickly realized the contents on her phone, and the classroom went silent. “This is who you really were? Don’t make me laugh.” One of the boys’ stone cold expression cracked, turning into a sly smile. “If girls like you can get this pretty, then we’ll all be with model-material by the end of highschool!” Another one joined in. Shadow watched helplessly, as the girl’s face filled with fear and uneasiness. She looked around frantically, for someone to help her. No one. Completely and entirely surrounded, Shadow was barely able to see her anymore outside of a few peeks between shoulders. Suddenly, their eyes met at the precise time. Time seemed to come to a standstill, as they looked and analyzed each other’s stares. Only this time, her calm and collected stare turned into a panicked and desperate one. ' ' Seconds flew by normally once again. Shadow looked at his hands. What could he do? When suddenly, the door flung open. “What’s all this ruckus here? Aren’t you boys from a different class? What are you doing here?!” The teacher yelled. “Uh—we were just..” One of them raised their hands in defense. “Just what? Surrounding a girl like that? I bet she couldn’t breathe with you monkeys that close. Get out of the class before I make you.” The teacher’s glare sharpened with each passing moment. Without hesitation, the boys scrammed. “H-hey..are you alright?” Shadow asked her, with a concerned expression on his face. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes, as she tore her bag from its place next to her desk and bolted out of the class. “Hey—wait! You left your cell phone!” He yelled. But both he and the accompanying teacher knew she wouldn’t be coming back for the day. Shadow turned around, glancing at her phone’s screen. Her phone background was a Date a Live one. ' ' “Hey, Shadow? Earth to Shadow?” The teacher snapped. “Huh? Oh, yeah?” He snapped back into concentration. “The lost and found hasn’t been set up yet. We didn’t expect someone to lose something on the first day, so do you think you can take her phone home and hand it to her tomorrow? I trust you won’t do anything silly with it.” She smiled. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to give it back to her just the way she left it.” Shadow nodded earnestly. The teacher sighed with relief. “I knew you weren’t like the other boys.” ' ' Shadow set his bag down as his back crashed against his bed. His teacher sure had a way with words..especially words with pressure he didn’t know if he could live up to. *Why didn’t I move back then..? She’s just like me. If I was just a little more like him..* ' ' *3 years ago.* ' ' “Why can’t you grow up with the rest of us? None of us have touched DBZ in years, and what are you doing?” A crowd engulfed Shadow. “Give me my phone back.” He bit his lip. “Not until I delete the app!” The rowdy crowd of boys shouted. “Stop, I’m serious!” Tears formed at the edge of Shadow’s eyes. ' ' A hand snatched the phone out of the extended arm. “Leave him alone.” The kid’s voice shot through all the ruckus. Slowly, the crowd began to step away, forming a path. Shadow grinned when he saw who saved his phone. “Ego!” Shadow exclaimed. “You should really take better care of your phone.” Ego confidently glared down the remaining boys, who ' ' *Back to Shadow’s room* ' ' Shadow took a deep sigh. *That’s right..I can’t let this happen again.” Exhausted from his first day of school, homework was at the back of his mind. His eyes drooped, as he slowly faded away from consciousness. ' ' A shrieking alarm broke all peace Shadow had in store for at least another half an hour. He jolted up, slamming his alarm clock. Looking around, he realized all that surrounded him was the quietness of the early morning after the alarms silencing. It was the same walk to school, strolling through the streets. As he turns the corner of a street, he’s knocked back onto the pavement. “Eesh..that’s gonna leave a scratch..” Shadow grimaced in pain, holding his ass. He looked up to see none other than the girl who sits next to him. “A-ah..Hello, I sit next to y—“ Shadow couldn’t finish before she had dashed away. He sighed. She was more like him than anyone he’s ever met. Her timidness, her gentle presence. He enjoyed every second of it. Smiling, he got up and ran after her to school. ' ' “Still got that lame background? Hope you’ve learned your lesson and changed it by now.” The boy swiped the phone from her already trembling hands. “What do you want from me..?” She fumed quietly. “Why don’t you grow up a bit? If you let go of this stuff, maybe then you’ll be a fitting wife for one of us. What do you say?” He looked around for the anticipated cheering and hollering, which came. ' ' “Leave her alone.” The voice cut the celebration short. The crowd around the girl froze, only slowly turning around. By the time the boy with the phone had turned around, the phone was already gone from his hands. Shadow stood tall, with the phone tucked into his back pocket. The frozen audience then began to crack a smile. “You really must’ve gotten dumber over the past three years, or this weeb girl’s finally caused you to grow some balls. You won’t be as lucky as last time without Ego here, so maybe we should give you a fresh reminder of what would’ve happened to you 3 years ago without him.” ' ' Shadow was dragged by the collar out into the hall. As he got his last glimpses of the girl, her blushing gaze at him was all he needed to tank the beating he would get. ' ' The bright blue sky turned to a golden orange as the sun gave its last cries before calling it a day. The empty classroom remained in the use of two people. Shadow stepped forward. “I think this belongs to you.” He handed the phone to her, as he gently rubbed his bruised face. The girl bowed earnestly, muttering a thank-you. “Well, I hope we can become friends.” Shadow nervously glanced at his watch. “I’ll ask for your name tomorrow, I have to hear back now,” He explained. “Take car—“ Shadow stopped. His wrist was firmly gripped. “It’s Neko...you can call me a Neko.” She blushed heavily. Shadow turned around to see a sight so innocent yet lewdable, he thought he was in Shoujou Ramune. (Researching the sauce will land you a prison sentence) Neko’s thighs rustled anxiously, as her soft lips quivered. “Thank you for helping me.” Neko stared at the floor. Shadow nodded. “I really should get going now.” He kept glancing at his watch, then turned around towards the door. His sleeve was yanked, and the grip was even tighter this time. “W-wait..” Her flushed face grew more and more intense. “Please violate me. It’s the least I could do to say thank you..I’m not very good with words.” Neko covered her embarrassed face. “No, I can’t. You should save your first time with someone you know you’ll spend your life with!” Shadow heavily sweat. *I have to get out of here, she’s so hot it’s irresistible! I’m not trying to premier on Who’s the Father..* He began backing towards the door. “Who says I‘m not saving it for the right person?” Neko ran towards Shadow, pushing him onto the floor. Her warm thighs rubbed up against his pants, as her hot steamy breath covered his face in a layer of erotic desires. Her lips never seemed as red, her eyes never gleamed as brightly, and her mouth never dripped so erotically ever before. Every intriguing part of her just got upgraded with a Minecraft enchantment table—knockback IV on everything, boi. Her soaked panties clung around one thigh, as they began the dickening. Shadow’s trousers flew out the window, and with it totally exposed his rock solid pogo stick that was ready for a pouncing. Strands of Neko’s hair tickled his inner thighs. Her lips began sliding in Shadow’s dick, with clumps of precum and slobber building up at the edge of her lips. The tip of his dick poked her tonsils, gurgling in her mouth aggressively. “It’s twitching..” Neko murmured, with the entire dick submerged within her mouth pussy. “I’m cumming..!!” Shadow’s hips thrusted forward, spraying the fountain of youth onto Neko’s glowing face. Both of them breathed heavily, as she gasped for air. “Did I do good..?” Neko looked up at him, looking for approval. Shadow wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah, you did great. But..I can’t get enough of you.” He suddenly flipped Neko over onto her stomach. “Kyaa~!” Neko yelped, as her cheeks were spread wide. Dicko mode commenced, as the totem pole inserted into the great library of ooga booga heritage. The sound of Shadow’s dick slapping against Neko’s cervix was in its own sense, a clapping audience. Neko moaned with her tits jiggling back and forth. Saliva spilled down from her chin, and onto her chest as she was flipped with her back towards the floor, legs spread wide. “I want to thank my prince..thank you for saving me!” Neko hiccuped, struggling to control her shaking legs. “This prince..” Shadow bit his lip. “Wouldn’t want to save and to bust his nut in any other princess!” With all his might, both tits cupped in his hand, he threw his entire body forward into one last attack. His throbbing dick pumped the thick cum deep inside Neko, as it gushed inside like a Fruit Roll-Up after 2 minutes in your mouth. She fell to the floor with Shadow’s arms enveloping her. A stream of cum spilled out onto the floor, as the two silently fell asleep together. ' ' Outside was none other than Ego himself, filming away at the crime scene. ' ' **end** Co written by yuno Written by yuno Produced by yuno loli hentai reference by yuno —————————————————————— Undeleted Content VV ok let’s post it are u in my fanfic server i’ll invite and give u mod can u post in the fanfic thiok